Why Me?
by Atlanta-avalon1.1
Summary: “WHY?” she screamed with all her might. What has fate got in store for our favorite heroes? As two of the group find their past riddled with more questions. AN: This is my first fic in about three years, so I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Why?

-1AN: Wow I actually was able to get this up. Woot! Anyway I hope to get some nice reviews and I feel the need to warn you now that I am in college and have limited time to update. I will update! It just might take awhile. I should also mention that I do not own Inuyasha. Although… hmm… Better to stop that train of thought.

On with the story!

How long she had been running she honestly didn't know anymore, but it felt like forever. Where was Inuyasha when you needed him? Why was her life becoming more and more complicated with each passing year? Questions kept pounding through her head and just when she thought she had them all answered, another round of questions would pop right in. She wasn't sure when she had stopped crying or when she had sat down in front of Goshinboku but she was sure of one thing, she still couldn't find the one person that she needed comfort from.

Staring up into the darkening sky, Kagome couldn't help but begin to ask herself the same questions that had started early that morning. Why me? Why the lies, why was everything a lie? Why was her life leading this way? Why? Why?

"WHY!?" she screamed with all her might.

"That's not going to get you anywhere." Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin, at the voice coming from beside her. She hadn't realized that she had sat down next to a just as confused Sango. The two women shared a look that they were tired. Neither Sango nor Kagome looked like themselves; they both had tear stains running down their cheeks, and their eyes swollen.

"You can scream at the heavens all night, but the only person that can answer your question isn't someone you trust right now are they?" Sango said as she put her arm around Kagome. Kagome only nodded her answer, she was too afraid to speak. She had never been this mad at her. That's when it hit her, she wasn't the only one to be suffering, it wasn't just her life that had been brought down around her. Kagome turned to look at Sango finding that she had fallen asleep and was now using Kagome as a pillow, the question that Kagome had so wanted to ask Sango was dropped. She could always ask it tomorrow, it wasn't like they would be interrupted by the boys. Both Inuyasha and Miroku thinking that the girls could use some time to rest had gone off to the south after a jewel shard rumour, that hadn't sounded to creditable. Poor Shippou, Kagome suddenly thought, he had put up such a fight to stay with the two girls. Why Inuyasha had suddenly at the last moment before leaving had decided to take Shippou with him and Miroku was beyond Kagome's capable thinking at the time. But it was better than thinking about all the other things going through her skull.

A short time later, Kirara would come across the two women sound asleep at the base of Goshinboku. She silently padded in behind the two girls, transforming to her larger size and curling around them to keep them warm for the night.

Sorry for the lack of what is going on, but well… I might answer one of the questions in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: What?

-1AN: Hey everyone! Wow! I didn't think that I would get this chapter out so soon. Although finding time to write my fictions, is becoming a lot easier with the end of exams looming. Anyway to those that reviewed thank you so much and those that didn't thank you as well for taking the time to read my story.

Previously: _She silently padded in behind the two girls, transforming to her larger size and curling around them to keep them warm for the night._

He could smell them now; he could always smell them when they were in the village. What was worrying him was that he could smell their tears; it would have been one thing if it had just been Kagome but, he could also smell the salt of Sango's tears. What had happened while they had been away, had one or both of them been hurt, he couldn't stand not knowing. He continued to follow their scents until he found them sleeping under the protection of Goshinboku, with Sango's faithful neko youkai curled around them. Being as quiet as he could he slowly approached the two women, not wanting to wake either of them. He watched them sleep for a few minutes, taking in their forms to make sure that they hadn't been harmed physically. After a few more moments of contemplation he came to a decision. Again very slowly he approached the two slumbering beauties, crawling very carefully into Kagome's lap.

Inuyasha was furious; the damn kit had bitten him and run off. He had promised Kagome that he would watch of Shippou, that he would bring him back unharmed. Well, he thought he had brought the kit back unharmed but there was no way in hell that the boy was going to survive when he got his hands on him. Even the cool headed monk looked ready to kill the small boy, or maybe that look was directed at Inuyasha. After all Shippou hadn't been mad at Miroku, he had been upset with him. Kami, why did he do this to himself, why had he insisted that the kit accompany them? Other than the fact that you thought you would begin training the kit to defend him, after all you weren't much younger than him when you had to learn to defend yourself, the cruel voice in the back of his head said. But he didn't want Shippou to grow up like that, but how much longer would Kikyou allow him to remain with the group. He had promised to go to hell with, although he hadn't actually meant what he said but a promise was a promise.

Inuyasha's train of thought suddenly stopped as he entered the village. Sprinting through the forest leaving a very confused monk, Inuyasha quickly found what he was looking for. Only what he found shocked him, both Sango and Kagome lay curled up next to Kirara, asleep. Both had the tell tale signs that they had been crying but what had him worried was that neither girl had their weapons. Which wasn't uncommon for Kagome to forget her bow, but Sango? Something was wrong and the kit was already hiding on Kagome's lap. Today was going to be a long day, Inuyasha thought as Miroku finally caught up.

AN: If anyone can figure out what has happened to Kagome and Sango gets a cookie! Anyway sorry for the cliffy but your answers will be in Chapter 3, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3: Who?

-1AN: Gosh, I really love when exams end! Now I can spend time writing. You know how I said that you were going to get answers in this Chapter… I lied. Sorry.

Previously: Today was going to be a long day, Inuyasha thought as Miroku finally caught up.

Kagome awoke to the screams of Shippou as Inuyasha having finally lost his temper with the kit, grabbed the poor boy's tail and was now threatening a very painful punishment. If Inuyasha had been paying attention he would've found two very angry females staring at him and known to immediately put the kit down. However this is Inuyasha we're talking about.

"Osuwari!"

Yup, Inuyasha thought today was going to be a long day. And if he really thought about it he wouldn't have said what came out of his mouth the moment he was able to lift his head from the dirt.

"Why the hell did you do that!? The damn kit bites me, runs off, and than I find him with you and Sango, and neither of you has your WEAPONS! So, you fucking sit me! Does anyone else see a problem with that!?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said all so calmly, never a good sign thought Miroku as he and Shippou looked on. Of course now that he thought about it, it wasn't like Sango to go wondering in the forest without at least her katana. In fact where had Sango run off to when the fighting between Inuyasha and Kagome begun.

"OSUWARI!" Kagome screamed, and just when Miroku was about to put his two cents in and ask where Sango had gone, someone tapped him on the shoulder and it wasn't Shippou.

"Leave the girls be, Inuyasha. They have had a very rough couple of days." The woman standing behind him was completely unfamiliar to Miroku, but the look on Inuyasha's face said that he knew her. Miroku was completely stunned, how, what, who? And suddenly Kagome was gone yelling for Sango to wait for her. What the hell had happened while the boys were gone? Not that they were going to get answers when the two people they needed to talk to had run off. Oh, well Miroku thought only one thing left to do. He turned around to the woman and…

"Will you do me the honour of bearing my child?" The ringing smack could be heard across the entire land, or at least the village where Kaede sat up from her futon and simply shook her head.

AN: Oh, who could this be I wonder? Sorry, I know I said that you would have answers to the questions, but I just couldn't do it. My sister says that I'm evil that way.


	4. Chapter 4: How?

AN: Hey everyone, thank you for the great reviews. I love hearing what you have to say. Firstly, before we get into the next Chapter I need to answer something. NO, it is not Kikyo. Yes, ElementalGuardianProtector you do get a cookie for participation, of course it will be chocolate chip (why wouldn't be?). Why would Miroku ask the 'dead clay pot' to bear his child? Anyway, I hope this answers all your questions, as well as Sango and Kagome's.

PS. Sorry about chapter 3 being short, I meant to make it longer, than at the last minute decided that I wanted to leave you hanging. Sorry.

Previously: "Will you do me the honour of bearing my child?" The ringing smack could be heard across the entire land, or at least the village where Kaede sat up from her futon and simply shook her head.

She just kept running, why she couldn't have just left them alone a little longer. Sango thought. The small voice in the back of her mind kept telling her that it was because, 'she's your mother and she loves you. Otherwise she wouldn't have done what she did.' Kami, she hated her conscious sometimes. May be it was time to go back and explain her side of the story, after all her mother did see her there, and she had left Kagome alone.

Finally after the damn spell wore off for the sixth time Inuyasha was able to catch up with a very upset Kagome, but he needed answers and he'd be damned if the wench's mother was going to stop him. He was all set to pounce on the unsuspecting teen until he smelt the scent of her tears. Kami, he hated it when she cried. Approaching her slowly as to not incur her wraith again, Inuyasha quietly sat down next to Kagome and put his arm around her. She immediately curled into him, and started to calm down.

"Miroku, where did Sango and Kagome go?" Shippou asked the poor kit was just as confused as Miroku. Especially since Inuyasha had disappeared after Kagome much to the dismayed echoes that he stay with the others and wait for Kagome and Sango to return. Although what was bothering Miroku was that the woman had said that Kagome was her daughter and that she knew that she just needed time to be alone. How had Kagome's mother come through the well? He thought only Inuyasha and Kagome could go through. What the blazes was going on?

She felt so bad, she had made Kagome question who she was. And had hurt her entire family in the process, but hadn't been to protect them. How had everything that she and her husband had worked so hard to protect, come apart at the seams? Kami, she just wanted to hold her children and make it all better, she wanted her husband alive and well helping her with the most stubborn of their children. When was this upset going to end? At least Souta was still talking to her, although it was very strained. She just hoped that her children would come to her and listen to her side of the story. Why hadn't her mother warned her that the spell placed over small heads could be broken with the constant loss and return of memory?

AN: Weeeeeee… I hope this begins to answer some of your questions. I wanted to update sooner for all you lovely people but… work, school, and family do tend to catch up with one. Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5: When?

-1AN: Hn… Well I don't know what to say other than… enjoy! And thank you for all the wonderful reviews.

Previously: Why hadn't her mother warned her that the spell placed over small heads could be broken with the constant loss and return of memory?

As she got closer to the old well, she could hear the soft crying of her sister and there holding her was Inuyasha. She knew how much he hated to see Kagome fall so far as to cry. She really was a strong miko, but sometimes even the great hanyou had to cry, in fact she had caught him once. But that was something she could think about later. Right now she had to help her sister and to do that she was going to have to upset the hanyou.

"Inuyasha," Sango said very quietly, "I need to speak to Kagome alone. And before you say anything I promise that we will explain when we return to Kaede's."

"Like the hell I will, yo…"

"She's right Inuyasha the two of us need to speak privately. When we get back to Kaede's we'll explain everything. I promise." Kagome said in between hiccups. "Please."

With that, Inuyasha stood very reluctantly. However, if he was going to get any answers he'd just have to wait. May be the old bat would have some breakfast ready. Food was a really good idea.

After making a complete ass of himself, Miroku thought it best to return to Kaede's for some food and may be a few answers. Like when was Kagome's mom able to come through the well? As far as he understood it the well only allowed Kagome and Inuyasha travel between the two times. Could it always allow Kagome's family through and if so, why show up now? Miroku was so lost in thought that he almost missed the signs of being followed.

He wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to stop laughing, he couldn't wait to tell Inuyasha what had happened. First Miroku tells Kagome's mom their being followed, the next thing anyone knows, an elderly man comes flying out of the bushes dressed like a monk (more like a miko, than a monk) screaming be gone demon and plastering Miroku with ofuda. Shippou was sure he was going to die he was laughing so hard. The scene was made even worse when Kaede showed up apologizing for the crazed old man. Yup, he couldn't wait to tell Inuyasha.

They had just arrived at Kaede's hut, when a boy of about eight years old came barrelling out demanding to know what had happened to make his mother laugh. Shippou immediately liked this boy, and couldn't wait to play games with him.

"Hi, my name is Shippou." He said as he jumped in front of the boy.

"I'm Souta. I'm Kagome's little brother, she talks about you a lot. And you must be Miroku." Souta said slightly nervously.

When Inuyasha finally made it to the hut, he found himself face to face with Miroku still covered in ofuda. Shippou looked as if he had been crying although the look was on Souta's face too. What the hell had he missed? The moment the two boys noticed him, Inuyasha was tackled and told the whole story from the time he left to the part where Shippou met Souta, and told him the story as well.

AN: WEEEEEEEEE… COFFEE! I like coffee, especially when I suddenly realize that I have an essay due in the morning and I haven't done it yet. Woot! Anyway, exams next week and than hopefully no school until September! Hope to hear from you all next chappie.


	6. Chapter 6: It Begins

-1AN: Wow, was the last chapter so bad that no one felt the need to tell me… or was it that good? Anyway, thought I would warn you all that I have one last exam this week and than next week I'm off camping. So, an update might take awhile. On with the story!

Previously: The moment the two boys noticed him, Inuyasha was tackled and told the whole story from the time he left to the part where Shippou met Souta, and told him the story as well.

"Kagome, I know you're mad. Hell so am I, but she's our mother and I'm beginning to see what might have happened." Sango said as she sat down next to the woman she had always thought of as a sister.

"Sango, your right. I think mom took Souta and me to the future to protect me. And I think dad kept you and Kohaku so no one would know. Everyone would just believe that the three of us had died and than the shikon and I would be safe."

"Jeez, you try and tell someone something and she cuts you off and tells you exactly what you wanted to tell her." Kagome promptly made a face, and stuck her tongue out at Sango before answering.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. But I think we may have been too hard on her, and poor Souta, I mean we just ran." She said as she stood up.

"We were scared and upset. Especially when Kaede told us that she's out mother's mother and it's not like we could remember anything at the time." After standing Kagome and Sango began walking towards Kaede's hut.

"That's what I don't get. Why know? Why did we suddenly remember everything?"

"I think to have that answered Sango; we'll have to ask mom or Kaede."

Unknown to the two girls, a pair of eyes followed them as they walked back to their family and friends.

Inuyasha just couldn't stop laughing… the look on Miroku's face was priceless and the fact that the old man thought the monk was a demon was just that much funnier. Oh, Kami had smiled down on him today. Except for of course the fact that his job of protecting his family had just become that much harder. Wait a second; he thought when the hell these people had become his family. Oh, well he would have to contemplate this at a later date, probably tonight after he got the answers he was looking for. Right now though he was trying to figure out how the two boys had convinced him to play hide n' seek. He loved being the seeker, especially when all he had to do was sniff the boys out.

AN: Well, I hope you all enjoyed. Please review, I like to hear from all of you. And I have cookies for all, and a special prize for those who can figure out who was watching Sango and Kagome.


	7. Chapter 7: Kohaku

-1AN: Hey everyone! Happy Canada Day!! Time for booze and parties and all the good stuff. Unless your me and have to work later. Oh, well. Anyway all my exams are done and I'm off camping next week, so I thought I'd post this chapter before I leave. So enjoy and review.

Previously: Right now though he was trying to figure out how the two boys had convinced him to play hide n' seek. He loved being the seeker, especially when all he had to do was sniff the boys out.

Walking to the village in complete silence Sango and Kagome both kept thinking over what they were going to say to both the boys and their family. Kami that was a weird concept, they were family, the memories were there but they just didn't seem real. When was their life going to make sense again, probably when they talked to their mother. Upon reaching Kaede's hut Sango and Kagome had to bite back the giggles that wanted to be released. Souta and Shippou had somehow talked both Miroku and Inuyasha into a game of hide n' seek, right know it was Inuyasha's turn to be the seeker, what he didn't know was that all three boys were following right behind me as quietly as they could. Well that is until Souta tripped over a stick, Inuyasha whipped around with an evil glint in his eye and immediately lunged for the unsuspecting boys. Once Inuyasha had all the boys pinned underneath him, the girls could no longer contain themselves.

The laughter of the two girls was contagious and within seconds even the stoic hanyou was laughing. The laughter of the youths brought out a worried mother who was extremely glad to see her daughters.

"I'm glad to see you both in better spirits than before. Perhaps we should talk, all of us." Mrs. Hirgurashi said as she gently pulled both Souta and Shippou out from under Inuyasha.

Nodding in agreement the two women walked forward and into the hut followed by the men. It was going to be a long day and probably a long night as well.

He was having a hard time believing it. Sango and Kagome were sisters, Kagome never had to go through the well again in fact as he understood it the well had been sealed the moment that the entire family had returned to the feudal era. That would explain some things, like Kagome's wearing a kimono instead of her usual school uniform; he was going to miss that uniform although he'd never admit it.

"I still don't really understand. You knew when Kagome was a child that she carried the shikon no tama in her side. So, you split your family in two to protect her."

"Not just her, Miroku but all our children. Koji and I thought it was for the best, we were wrong. But I have to say in our defence that it did work for a short time." Mrs. Hirgurashi said as she continued to stir dinner.

Inuyasha was slowly getting the answers he needed to understand how to protect his family but there was still one question that he just needed the answer to.

"I hate to bring this up, really, but why are the girls and Souta suddenly remembering things you said that they wouldn't should you choose it?"

"Aye, Inuyasha that be a good question. One to which I have the answer, Kohaku. Naraku is constantly erasing his memory and Kohaku is constantly fighting him. With the two spells at war with each other, Kohaku began to have his memories of his mother return and in turn the rest of his family." Kaede explained passing her daughter some spices.

"I've known since she was born that Kagome would be a great miko one day, at a very young age she showed promise that my sister Kikyou never could. It was when Kagome was ten and Sango eleven that we discovered the shikon was in Kagome, marking her as Kikyou's reincarnation. That's when we made the plan to send Kagome to the future. Koji didn't want to leave said it was because there was just far too much to protect." Kaede continued.

It was almost time, soon his plan would come to fruition and Kagome would be his and with her the shikon no tama. Soon, very soon and all because he had been holding the trump card the entire time. Apparently Kohaku had so much more to offer than just his demon slayer heritage.

AN: Extra long for the holiday! Three pages, longest chappie yet! Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think. Now, can someone pass me the beer and maybe some smores too! Time to get this party started!


End file.
